


You are my dream

by maleclovess



Category: SKAM (France), Skam - Fandom
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, SKAM, after they come back together and everything, eliott x lucas, eliott/lucas, elu - Freeform, skamfrance, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclovess/pseuds/maleclovess
Summary: Elliott starts seeing a therapist again, but doesn't tell Lucas. But then Lucas finds out on accident because he comes home early and Eliott doesn't want to tell him where he was at first but maybe he will later on..?





	You are my dream

Lucas sat in class, not able to concentrate at all. He looked down to his hand, which laid on his desk. The sun was dancing on his skin and reflected on his skin in all the warm glorious colors. He looked out of the window, it was indeed a really beautiful day today. It was spring and the last few days were rather cold, but right now it looked like a nice day in June that smelled like flowers and the sea. 

He wished he wouldn’t sit here and could spend his day with Eliott, getting breakfast, taking a walk or just lay in bed with the sunlight blinding them both. Lucas had to smile as he thought about how Eliott was still in his bed right now and how he looked so cute and hot at the same time this morning. They spent last night just laying in bed talking and listening to music until eventually they fell asleep. Elliott usually stayed the night at Lucas’s place on Sundays, because he didn’t have class on Monday. And Lucas would get up every Monday morning with a heavy heart, just wishing to be able to stay in bed with his boyfriend and ignore the world outside for a little while longer. Just like this morning, when his alarm went off and Eliott was not moving in the slightest from it. When Lucas looked at his face, his defined cheekbones, his wild hair and his milky skin that matched the sheets. He pressed a kiss to Eliott’s hand and put the covers more over him, so Eliott could stay warm and secured. Then he got up and already thought about coming back after his class. 

That is his favorite part of Mondays. He would finish at 12 and go straight back to his flat and find his boyfriend in his bed, sometimes still asleep, sometimes on his laptop or phone and sometimes watching TV or listen to music. But when Lucas entered back in his room, Eliott stopped what he was doing and smiled up at him. It was always one of these big smiles, that would light up his entire face and in return light up Lucas’ face as well. That was his favorite thing about Mondays. Going back to him. 

The bell rang and everybody began to pack their things up. Lucas was irritated. “We have another class after this here? Why are you all packing up?“ Yann looked at him in amusement. “Damn boy you didn’t pay any attention right?“ Lucas rolled his eyes, but there was a smile playing on his lips. “She just said that Mr. Deneuve called in sick and we are off.“ Lucas’ mood was instantly lifted and he growled in joy. Yann joined in and they did a little dance of happiness together before joining their hands in a high five. “Damn what a nice Monday.“, Yann said. Lucas nodded. “Have plans for today?“, he asked his best friend. “Dude I will go home and sleep the weekend of.“ “Oh right you were at the party by Martin right?“ Yann nodded. “Yes! And it was crazy! I have to tell you about it very soon.“ “For sure.“, Lucas said with a smile. He visited his mother on Saturday and after that he didn’t feel like going out, so he stayed home. Later he went over to Eliott’s place because apparently the boy knows everytime Lucas is feeling bad just from texting. Lucas and Yann both went out of the classroom. “And you? Any plans?“ Lucas shrugged. “Eliott is still at mine, so we will probably spend the day with each other.“ Yann nodded happily. “Sounds good. How is he?“ Yann didn’t know fully about Eliott and his illness, just the basics. But he was really understanding about it, just like with Lucas’ mum. “Right now he is doing well. Actually he didn’t feel super bad for a few weeks, which is great.“ “Oh that is amazing, no?“ Lucas smiled and nodded. “So it is always depending? The intervals don’t come in certain time space?“ “No. Well before they occurred a lot more but since recently they got less. I don’t know why, but I am happy for him that he is doing well.“ “Me too bro.“ Yann patted his back and said his goodbye. Lucas stepped out of the school building and into the fresh air and sun. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed happily. 

On the bus ride home, he thought about how nice this day could be. Him and Eliott could do so many things, if said boy was up for it. They could go out, get some food, watch movies, cuddle. He saw him the whole weekend kind of, but he still was so excited to spend this wonderful day with him. He could spend every minute of every day with Eliott, he never got bored with him or had the desire to be alone after some time. Which he usually had with his friends and everybody else, but not with Eliott. He didn’t text him that he was off class earlier than usual, because he wanted it to be a surprise. He always thought it was really sweet of his boyfriend to stay at his place until Lucas was done with his classes, so they could spend the rest of the day with each other. And Lucas loved the feeling of having someone to come home to and that Eliott was still laying in his bed, where they made love the night before, where they slept entangled the night before. Finally the bus got to his stop and Lucas exited excitedly. He went over to his house quickly and unlocked the door, taking two steps at a time to get up to his door as quickly as possible. He opened the door quietly, so Eliott wouldn’t sense anything and then he tiptoed to his room and open the door. But when he stood in the doorway, he looked at an empty bed. 

Lucas scrunched his eyebrows and his big eyes roamed the room. Eliott’s stuff was still here. His bag, his clothes from yesterday. The only things gone were his jacket and his boots. Lucas wondered where he could have gone off to? Maybe he also thought it was a nice day and he went outside for a bit? Damn they must have missed each other. In the back of his mind, Lucas was a bit worried, that Eliott wandered off to do some stupid shit, but he just hoped he would have texted him, if he felt bad, because that is how they handle it these days. Lucas got his phone out of his pocket and started to type a message. While doing so, he went towards the window and looked out casually. That was when he spotted him. Elliott coming out from a bus, dressed in said boots and his brown jacket. Lucas was even more confused now, where has he been at this time of the day? He didn’t tell him that he had to be somewhere today. Lucas deleted what he typed and waited for Eliott to come in. Soon he heard the door open and close and he sat down on his bed. After a few more minutes Eliott open the door, but stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted his boyfriend sitting on the bed. “Oh? What are you doing here so early?“ “My last class didn’t happen because the teacher is sick.“ Eliott smiled at Lucas. “That is great news. More time for us then hm?“ He came over to Lucas and kissed him on the lips, before going over to the desk in Lucas’ room. “Where have you been? You didn’t tell me you had to be somewhere today?“ “I got us some breakfast from the little café down the road.“ He held up the bag in his hand. “Eliott.“ Eliott leaned down to take of his shoes. “Yeah?“ “I saw you coming out of the bus from the window. And you don’t have to take the bus to the café.“ He saw how Eliott visibly became stressed out and how tensed he got. “Oh. Um. I..“ Lucas closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. “It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to. I just was a little sad because I wanted to surprise you with coming home early.“ Eliott turned around and looked Lucas in the eyes. Lucas felt like he was searching his eyes, his face for any indication that Lucas was just saying that. “You don’t want to know?“, he said in a quiet voice. “I do. But you don’t seem like you want to tell me, so you don’t have to.“ “You are not like worried?“ “About what?“ “I don’t know. I could have been everywhere.“ “I trust you. If you feel bad you would tell me. And you wouldn’t go and do what you are maybe thinking about now. You are a better person than that..nowadays.“ Eliott let out a laugh at that, but then his face got serious again. “I didn’t cheat or anything. I swear.“ “As I said, I know.“ Eliott nodded and looked at Lucas in surprise. “Still so surprising.“ Lucas felt like blushing, being remembered of one of their first intimate moments. He broke the eye contact and looked down. “What did you bring for breakfast?“ Eliott looked at him a while longer, and Lucas wasn’t sure if it was to double check that everything was alright or if he was just stunned at Lucas’ reaction. “Croissants. Your fave ones. With the almond butter.“ Lucas looked up at that again and smiled happily. “Ohh you’re the best! I love you.“ Eliott looked at him still with the same expression. “Come here. Let’s eat.“ Lucas said in a soft voice. 

Eliott got the bag and came over to join his boyfriend on the bed. He unpacked the croissants and laid them on the bag. “Do you want tea?“ Lucas nodded, eyeing the goodies. Eliott stood up and went to the kitchen. Lucas thought about Eliott’s look while he was gone. How he looked so surprised and so..in love with him. He was happy. Happy that Lucas understood and didn’t push. Sometimes it was hard for Lucas to accept certain things, but he wanted Eliott to feel good and to be able to get better with or without his help. So he figured sometimes he just had to leave him to it. Eliott knew by now that Lucas was there for him, with everything. 

Soon he heard footsteps again and Eliott came back with two mugs in his hand. He placed them on the desk next to the bed and joined Lucas again, kissing his head as he said down. Lucas picked up a croissant and bit into it. Eliott watched him with a happy grin and then picked up his own sweet. They ate for a bit in silence, Eliott just munching on the same piece for some time. He seemed to be in thoughts and Lucas was dying to ask him what his mind was wilding about. “Lucas?“ “Yeah?“ Lucas stopped eating and looked at his boy. “I..I think I changed my mind.“ Lucas felt his heartbeat going up. “About what?“ “About..um telling you.“ Lucas let out a breath, he thought for a moment that everything will come crashing down again, but apparently Eliott was contemplating if he should tell Lucas or not for the last 10 minutes. “Okay. If you truly want to tell me, I will listen of course.“ Eliott nodded and looked Lucas in the eyes. “I hope you..“, he didn’t end his sentence and just looked down. Lucas could see that Eliott needed time to master up the confidence for telling him. “I started therapy again.“ And what. Lucas expected so many bad things, but this, this was just nothing. Nothing to be worried about. Nothing to be freaked out over. He thought maybe Eliott went somewhere, trying to decide to jump or not, but this? Starting a therapy? It was actually good. “Okay. If it helps you, I am happy you did.“ “It does help.“ Eliott was still not looking at him. He was scared of how Lucas would react and Lucas knew where that reeled from. He put a hand on Eliott’s cheek and lifted his face. The grey blue eyes stared back at him in fear, vulnerability and adoration. “I think it is a step in the right direction. If you think it is good for you and that it helps, then it definitely is. I love you Eliott. Nothing will change that. And I am glad I do, because you changed my thoughts. Before I.. you know what I said, I don’t want to repeat it. But I am happy to have you in my life, and you are not crazy. You are haunted by demons that you don’t deserve. But they are there and all we can do is to try and make them less occurring and if you need to talk to someone for that, then I am happy you do. I need you in my life, demons or not. And you are.. you are my dream in one way or another. I love you regardless of what your mind does and what you need to help yourself.“ Eliott’s eyes were starting to tear up and he looked in Lucas’ eyes. The sadness and fear gone. The adoration and love doubled. “Thanks . For not thinking it is weird or that I am…weird.“ “Oh you definitely are weird. But not because of your illness.“ Eliott broke out into a laugh. “I love you.“ “I love you too.“ Eliott put a hand on Lucas’ back and guided him closer. He pressed a kiss on his lips and breathed against his lips afterwards. “Since when do you go there?“ “Couple weeks.“ Lucas’ heart broke. Eliott felt like he couldn’t tell Lucas. He thought Lucas would think it’s weird, so he hid it from him. 

“Love?“ Eliott nodded against Lucas’ head. “I’m sorry.“ Eliott backed away and looked at Lucas in surprise. “For what?“ “That you thought you couldn’t tell me. That you felt like you had to hide it.“ “I didn’t.“ Lucas looked at Eliott. “Okay maybe a little. But I wouldn’t have told you regardless of what you said before. Because I wanted to see how I am getting along with him and how it works out. Before my therapies always ended like shit. So I wanted to wait and see what happens.“ Lucas nodded. “Oh okay.“ “Don’t blame yourself. I would have told you eventually. Sometimes I just need a little bit more time, because I am still scared of how people will react and if it really is the right path.“ Lucas nodded. “Okay. I am happy if you feel like it was the right one, and if later you decide that it wasn’t, that is alright as well.“ Eliott pressed another kiss to Lucas’ lips and smiled. He then picked up his croissant again and gulfed in, his appetite apparently back now that he told him. “And Eliott?“ “Hm?“ “If you ever need to talk and your therapist isn’t there. I am.“ Eliott stopped eating and looked at Lucas. “I mean you don’t have to, just know the offer stands.“ “Thank you. That means a lot to me.“ It sounded so sincere, like Eliott couldn’t believe somebody would willingly take up with his shit. They continued to eat and after they were done, Eliott leaned over and whispered in his ear. “You are my dream too by the way.“ Lucas mouth formed into a grin and he kissed his boyfriend and shoved him onto his back, before climbing up on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked this fic. They have my soul and heart and I just wanted to write a future fic that is happy and mature and that shows they can handle the situation.


End file.
